Save You From The Bad
by eemah
Summary: After a long day of work, Miley retires to her trailer to get a call from her boyfriend saying he is on his way. But what happens when a stalker walks in bent on having his way with her. Will Nick be to late to stop it? Total Niley. Oneshot.


_**A/N: **__**So here is a little oneshot that I thought of just like a minute ago. I think that you guys will enjoy it a lot. And I have no idea if any of these facts about where Miley is or Nick is, are true. I do not follow where they are every minute of every single day. That would be true stalker status.**_

_**One Shot: Save You From The Bad**_

A very tired, Miley Cyrus walked into her trailer in Atlanta, Georgia. She had just got off of set from a very complicated day of a music video that she was in the process of shooting. Her trailer was a reflection of her room at home. Just so she wouldn't miss it as much as she was on the road. She slipped off her shoes and very lazily thumped on the bed. Closing her eyes and just recapping everything that had happened today. Just as she was about to dwell on everything she did wrong her phone vibrated. "Hello."

"Hey, what are you up to?"

Her head shot up. "Nothing, I just got finished shooting part of my music video. What about you?" His voice always gave her an adrenaline rush. A long with her heart beating triple the time that it was supposed to be.

He chuckled over the phone. There was just something about her that made him loose his sanity when he was with her. And in a world filled with adults and always having to keep yourself looking sane, it was good for him to have his little release with her. "On the plane."

"You wouldn't so happen to be on the plane to come see me, would you?" Her voice a little casual, but insides were jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know. According to your twitter, you are extremely tired." His voice in a sarcastic tone. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your sleep."

"You could never do anything of the sort. My family went out to lunch. I will tell the security to let you in." Her voice just a little bit happier then she was trying to let it sound. Ever since their last break-up, she promised herself that she wouldn't give her full heart out to him like that. It hurt too much afterward.

"Sounds perfect. And Miley, can you do me the biggest favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you not twitter while I am there. I just hate that freaking website, it scares the hell out of me."

"I won't. I know how much you hate it, even though I keep telling you that there is nothing to worry about." She rolled her brown eyes over the phone then they said their goodbyes. He was so mature for his age, which sometimes annoyed her. But she had to admit his maturity did bring out the good in her.

--

An hour had passed, she had called her parents and they said they were caught up in traffic, no word from her gorgeous boyfriend since they hung up, and security had not responded to her when she had told them to let him in. So there she sat flipping through channels as though she would really watch any shows right now. Then there was a slight knock on her trailer door. "It's open." She greeted thinking that it was her family or him.

The door opened up, and the steps creaked as the person entered one by one.

Miley got up off of her bed, then stood there kind on total shock. The person that was standing in front of her wasn't her boyfriend or anybody in her family. It was a big guy who looked the same age as her father.

"Miley Cyrus?" He asked in awe, his hands shaking slightly as he lifted a picture up of her. "Is that really you?"

She stepped back a step every single time that he stepped forward. His face embedding into her memory. He looked like he was in his late forty's early fifties. He had no hair on the top of his head, but he had grayish brown hair surrounding the bold spot. His eyes were brown as well with wrinkles surrounding them. He was not huge, but he did have somewhat of a beer belly. "Yeah. What are you doing here?" Her voice was finally found.

"I am your biggest fan. I have been to all of your concerts in this state, I have been reading all of your twitters, and you are posted all over my room. I was reading when you said that you were lonely in your trailer. I thought that was an open invite to let me come here." He said as he handed her the poster of herself. "Would you sign this?"

"Sure, but after I do. You have to leave." She took a pen from him and signed really quickly. Wondering how in the world did this guy get past security.

"My name is Robert." He smiled at her.

She signed it to him and then through the poster at him. "Now leave."

He stared at the poster, then looked at her in real life. "You know you are a person that I have my wildest fantasies with. I never thought in a million years that I will be standing here in front of you." He grinned his yellow teeth at her.

"Yeah, well you are." She tried to inch near the door to call out for security, but he stood in front of her.

Robert inhaled deeply the aroma of her perfume. "You smell so good."

"Thank you." A small smile entered her face. Her thoughts were not to make him mad and be nice to him. Then maybe she would actually have a chance of calling security.

The oldest man touched her arm. "Your skin is so soft."

She froze, but not in a good way. In a way that her body was so scared it just reacted that way. His slimy fingers were touching her skin. "Security!" She screamed out as loud as she could. As soon as her mind came to her. "Security!" She tried to dodge him and run out the doors to call even louder, but he grabbed her arms tightly.

"Now why in the hell would you want to do that! We were having such a nice conversation." He said as he slammed her against the wall and covered her mouth. "You can scream all you want, they are not going to hear you. You see I might have accidentally shot them." He took his hand off of her mouth, then looked her in the eye. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful."

Miley stood there frozen. There was nothing that she could do. Chances are Nick was walking in when this happened and he was shot as well. So all she could do was sit here and let him do whatever he wanted to do. The reality was setting in that this was probably the end. She would be all over the news as the teenage pop sensation that killed her boyfriend and herself by twittering.

He kissed her on her neck slowly. Feeling as her body tensed. "Don't worry, this will all be over sooner then you know it."He told her as he began kissing further up her ear.

Something came over her. Since she figured she was going to die anyway. Why not die without a fight? Maybe there was a chance that she could run to safety. She nudged her head a bit, then kneed him right in the groin. Causing him to bend down, then she made a mad dash for the front door.

"Damn it!" He screamed in total anger. The pain of loosing his one true love was more hurtful then the pain he felt in his private part. He ran after her and grabbed her on the arm, swinging her around then slamming her to the floor.

As she was falling her side banged into the cabinet of the small place. She fell on the floor and held on to her ribs as she groaned in pain.

"Why the hell did you have to ruin the mood?" He screamed in anger as he looked at her on the floor pitifully. "I was thinking about letting you go after I finished with you, but I have a feeling that you will tell on me. So I guess I am going to have to finish you off." He took the gun out of his back pocket.

She held her breath for a minute hoping that it wouldn't hurt when she was shot. That it would just be a quick and painful death. At least her and Nick could be together without having to worry about paparazzi anymore, she said in with her mind on the good note. And she had done more in her sixteen years of living then most people who were eighty could have dreamed of doing. People would actually remember her death, and maybe they would even dedicate a day to her our something.

He placed it back in his pocket. "First, let me finish with you though." He climbed on top of her. Then kissed her on the lips slowly. Thinking about ever wet dream that he had had about her. This was so perfect in his mind. Nothing could have prepared him for this day. Of course her kissing him back would have been the most important thing to him at that moment.

She fidgeted a bit. Thinking that there was no way in hell she was going to survive this. It was the perfect way for her to loose her virginity too. Getting raped. Not the way she had always dreamed of or planned. "No!" She found her voice and tried to scream, but his body was crushing her airways and her robs hurt so badly.

An angry look came over the older mans face. This was not the way this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be scared. "Shut the hell up!" He demanded from her. "Trust me, you'll like this a lot."

"No! Please." A tear ran down her face. The last thing that came to her mind was to just beg.

Robert put his hand up and then slammed it down on her face. "You are ruining this for me. Can't you just cooperate?"

A trickle of blood fell from her mouth. There was nothing else that she could do, this was the way she was supposed to die. This was it. Her being stupid and telling her fans what was going on with her life on a site for everybody to see, and this is how it paid off. If only she had listened to her loving boyfriend. Then she would be in his arms, instead of on this position.

Once she shut up he kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear. "You will love this. I am way better then Justin or Nick." He started to take off her pants as he kissed in between her ear and her neck.

--

Nick drove his car up to the entrance of the area where his girlfriend was filming. It looked empty. The producers and stage crew probably already left home for their families, but where was security? When he drove up to the box where security was his face was drained from all of the color. "Jeff?" He climbed out of his car and ran into the booth. Then he flipped the man he knew well over. Blood was everywhere.

The security guard had been shot in his stomach. He groaned thinking that he was dead. "Miley?" In pain. "The guy."

"What guy?" He asked outloud to nobody in particular. "Don't talk. Just save your breath." He replied as he used some of his shirt to compress the bleeding. As he held the cloth on the bloody guy, he called 911 off of his cell phone.

"Hello, this is the operator. Can I ask what you need."

"Contact me to the Georgia police, please and ambulance. There has been a shooting." His voice in panic from the sudden realization. "Hurry, there is a guy here holding on to dear life."

"They are on their way. Sir, I will have to ask you to step away from the situation. Wait for the police, their might be somebody really dangerous with a lethal weapon near you." The lady replied.

"My girlfriend is somewhere in here with this person or people. I can't just sit back." He told her all of a sudden feeling a little heroic.

"Sir, the police are professionally trained for this. Just wait they are on their way." She repeated herself again. "You can not help her and then you both might be in the cross-fire. That is the last thing that is needed."

"Okay, I promise." He lied as he hung up the phone without even a goodbye. He looked down at the older security guard. "Jeff?" He called out to him. Slight coughing noises came out of him and then all of a sudden nothing. He tried looking for a pulse, and there was nothing. "Jeff, you have to wake up. You have to for Marie and the kids." He said slapping him like that would do anything.

Nothing.

A mournful look took over him as he realized that he was gone. But sadness turned into anger as he stood up. His fists balled up as he walked through the set into the back where the trailers were. He slowly looked into the one that his girlfriend stayed in. There was a big guy that looked like he was humping something. But when he got a closer look, it was his girlfriend. Without thinking he barged through the door.

The guy flew off of the girl on to the ground with nothing, but his underwear on. "What the fuck!" He screamed as he held his heart.

Nick looked from him to his girlfriend. Miley had blood dripping out of her mouth, she looked delusional, and her hand was over her ribs. Their were bruises all over body as she stood their with only her under garments on.

"Nick." Her voice weak and feeble.

"I always thought that you were re-dating him." Robert said as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Nick asked a bit confused at what was going on. Nothing was really being put together.

"Robert, Miley Cyrus' number one fan." He replied with his yellow teeth flashing through his tough exterior. "And you are Nick Jonas. You dated her when both of you were fourteen, broke up at fifteen. Now you two are dating again, but lying to the press."

A little shocked by how much he knew, things began to make sense. Which means this guy has a gun somewhere. He walked and stepped a little closer to his girlfriend. "I am going to just take Miley and we will be on our way."

"No! Sorry, but you are to late. She loves me." He said stepping in front of the young girl who was lying on the floor in pain almost half naked. "So if you would just leave, so we can finish what we were doing."

"I am not leaving here without my girlfriend." He said a little stern. "If you let me get her, I will tell the cops not to arrest you." He lied, but he knew that people like him weren't that smart.

"I am not stupid. Yes, you will. And since I am probably all ready going to jail for life. I am going to get my happiest moment with your girlfriend."

Now the young brunette was just guessing that he could stall until the cops came, but the guy pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"Now either you leave, or I will make you leave this earth." His veins filled with jealousy. Why in the world would Miley want a guy like this punk and not him?

He wasn't stupid either. He could walk away and still might get shot. His brown eyes met his beautiful girlfriend's blue eyes. She gave him a look of 'sorry', and then did something that he never thought she would have the guts to do. "No!" He screamed at her.

Robert stepped back from his sudden out burst and tripped over Miley's foot. Causing the bullet to be fired.

The bullet shot across the room and hit a picture that was on the cabinet in the kitchen, of a Cyrus family portrait.

Nick ran toward the two of them and started to wrestle for the gun. Not letting go of his hand, because if he had then he was definitely dead. There was a lot of tossing and turning, and then there was a gunshot.....

--

Miley opened her eyes. Their she was inside of the hospital. Pain shook through her body like lightening. She gasped at all of the pain, and then noticed all the tubes around her. Not remembering the last thing that had happened before it turned black. "Nick!" She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Her mom went up to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Baby, you are okay." It was noticeable that she had been crying. Her mascara was all over her pretty face. "I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up."

"Where is Nick?" She asked becoming scared. He was probably dead, her worst fear realized.

"He is fine bud." Her father came up to him. "Jeff the security guard is dead though." Robby Ray told her the bad news softly. "But you should worry about you for now. You have broken ribs, a broken leg, bruises everywhere, and stitches." He told her feeling very bad for his daughter and guilty that he left her.

"I am fine. Can I see Nick?" She asked still not believing that they told her the truth. She heard the gunshot. They would lie to her about him dying to make her focus on her. "Please?"

"Fine, we will go get him." Robby Ray said as he pulled his wife toward the door.

Miley continued to stare at the ceiling. When she even closed her eyes to blink, she saw the gross ugly face. Being a teenager did not make her as invincible as any of the other older celebrities, and she knew that now.

"Hey." His voice echoed through the silent room. "How are you?"

"Good for a girl that almost got raped by her stalker. A few broken ribs, stitches, bruises, and a broken leg." She was trying to make the situation seem lighter then it was, but there was nothing that could make it light. "How about you?"

"A couple broken fingers and stitches, nothing too bad. It might take me a while to pick up my guitar again." That was the one thing he was most solemn about. "The press is going crazy with this. My lawyer is trying to keep them away, but it's only a matter of time..."

"I am sorry. I guess I screwed up our little secret again." Her voice truly sincere. "You were right, twitter wasn't one of my best ideas."

He went over to her bed. Looking at her, almost made him want to cry. "Don't apologize. How were you supposed to know you had a stalker following your page." He placed his hand on her face. "I love you. All I am happy about is that you are okay."

"I love you too." She mimicked as she looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I found out that you were dead. I heard a gunshot before I passed out."

"The gunshot hit him. He is in critical condition. They say he is going to make it."

A chill ran down her spine. "So this can happen again?"

"No, he is going to jail on many accounts. He is never going to be allowed out. 'Robert' will stay behind bars until the day that he dies." The young man reassured her.

A nurse walked in looking a little star-struck. "M...Miley?" The young woman got a good look at her. "Hi, I am here to administer your pain medication." The nurse went over to the pop sensations IV and filled it up with a needle. "Now, this should put you to sleep for a couple of hours." As soon as she finished she looked up at Nick. "You are..."

"Nick Jonas, hi." He put out his hand to the girl. Then shook it.

"Sorry, we really don't get a lot of celebrity guests here. I am just going to go now." She pointed to the door and slowly walked toward it, trying her best to saver the moment.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Nick replied to his girlfriends demands.

"Can you come in the bed with me? I am scared that I am going to have nightmares if you are not by my side." She told him truthfully as the pain medication started to kick in.

The first chuckle since the whole incident slipped out of his mouth. Then he maneuvered his way into the bed without touching the IVs or hurting her broken ribs or legs. Carefully placing his hand on her thigh. "I will always try to save you from whatever bad that comes your way." He whispered in her ear.

She groaned a good groan, then drifted off into a quiet slumber.


End file.
